As a system for recording letters, images, or the like on a sheet ("recording letters, images, or the like" on a sheet is hereinafter sometimes referred to as "printing"), there is an ink-jet recording system in which minute liquid droplets of ink are made to fly to be adhered to a sheet. It is popularly used as a printing system in a printer connected to a computer terminal and the like.
However, while the ink-jet recording system is excellent in speed, definition, flexibility in a recording pattern and the like, it also has some drawbacks. More specifically, if the surface of the recording sheet is poor in ink absorption, ink which adheres onto the sheet spreads to blur the recording image. If the surface of the sheet is poor in water resistance, in case the recorded image is touched with wet cloth or a wet finger, the ink is dissolved in the water to stain the sheet. The ink-jet recording system also has a drawback that ink tends to spread in continuous printing.
Accordingly, as means for solving the drawbacks mentioned above, a sheet in which an ink receiving layer consisting of organic high molecular particles and adhesive is provided and space necessary for the ink receiving layer to absorb ink is formed by adjusting the size of the organic high molecular particles or porous silica particles are contained in the ink receiving layer to improve ink absorption, is known.
However, the conventional sheet for ink-jet recording mentioned in the above is not sufficient in ink absorption and water resistance on the surface, and there are more and more demands for clearer images.
Further, as printing speed of a printer improves, there are more and more demands for excellence in feeding of a sheet for ink-jet recording so as to prevent a plurality of sheets from adhering to each other and from being fed all together.